Aiden the Hunter
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: Aiden is a half Britannian rebel with a penchant for not taking orders. See how he takes to Zero and the Black Knights, and discovering the mysteries behind X.X., a mysterious girl who gives him the power of geass. Alternate story to Kaizaren of the Empire. OCs abound like previous. Rated T for blah blah blah...
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Aiden the Hunter

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing from code geass.

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1: The game begins**

Aiden sat up with a yawn, having overslept again, though that would be odd considering it was the early morning. He looked at his clock, letting out a sigh. _Great, _he thought, _now I'm gonna be late. Ohgi won't be happy about this. _He continued as he slid out of his bed and got dressed. He pulled on a black shirt, white jacket with a fur lining on the hood, cargo pants, and his black combat boots. He ran his hand through his wild silver/white hair and rubbed the sleep from his cobalt eyes. With another yawn, he left his room and headed down stairs.

"Aiden!" his sister, Katarina called out as she saw him downstairs, "Where are you going at a time like this?" she asked, her equally white hair strewn about and sticking up in multiple places, her pale orange nightgown covered in wrinkles.

"I've got some things to take care of Kat, I'll be home sometime tonight okay? Just get some more sleep." Aiden replied.

"That's every night for you, and I thought you were sick a lot, yeesh." Katarina grumbled as she shuffled back to her room. Aiden let out a sigh as he grabbed the sunglasses that were on the table, placing them on his face. He stepped outside and looked around before setting off at a steady pace, heading towards the Shinjuku ghetto.

(Shinjuku Ghetto)

Aiden knocked on the door to the resistance hideout, getting a little impatient as he slipped on his black fingerless gloves. It had taken him a few hours to get to the ghetto, seeing as how his family's estate was a good few hours walk away, and Aiden needed to stay as discreet as possible, so he didn't take a vehicle.

"Who is it?" Ohgi asked as he moved the slider.

"It's me." Aiden replied, moving down his sunglasses.

"You're late." Ohgi said as he opened the door.

"Yeah I know. I overslept again. That, and walking here takes a while." Aiden replied as he walked in. He looked around at the small group of Japanese resistance members. They were just a small group, and the only effective thing they had for a fight was a severely outdated Glasgow, at least in his opinion.

"Where's Kallen and Nagata?" he asked as he took off his sunglasses and took a seat by a computer.

"They've already headed out." Ohgi replied as he sat down near the boy.

"So I missed the start of all this, great." Aiden sighed as he flipped around the butterfly knife he kept with him at all times. Ohgi watched the seventeen year old, wondering why the boy even _wanted _to help out in the revolutionary efforts. He _was _half Britannian after all. Aiden flipped the knife shut and set it down on the table, turning on the computer in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ohgi asked.

"Scanning the security feeds. Seeing if I can find anything…" Aiden replied, trailing off as his fingers worked on the keyboard. One of his many skills was hacking, along with some experience in a Knightmare.

"What? Let me see!" Ohgi said as he moved to look at the screen. "No way…" he muttered. The two were watching a camera feed of dozens of innocents being slaughtered by Britannian soldiers.

"DAMMIT! I'm going out there!" Aiden yelled, picking up his knife and a pistol.

"Aiden wait! We need to think this through!" Ohgi said as he grabbed his radio.

"I'm not just going to sit by and let this happen!" Aiden yelled.

"Let's get the others together! Kallen's still out there, and we need to find Tamaki and the ones who were with him." Ohgi sated. Aiden growled and shoved the pistol into his jacket.

"FINE!" Aiden yelled, watching as Ohgi got his radio and a few of the others. Aiden started flipping around his knife again, a usual habit of his whenever he was angry.

"_Are you the one I've been searching for? Curious..." _A female voice said in his head.

"Guys, did you hear something? Or am I going crazy?" Aiden asked.

"What?" Ohgi asked.

"Nothing…" Aiden said, "What was that?" he whispered. When the group moved out, Aiden had gone ahead so he could scout what was going on since he was good at keeping himself hidden.

"_How's it look?" _Ohgi asked over the radio.

"From what I can see, they've deployed the royal guard along with Knightmares." Aiden said as he ducked behind a piece of rubble as a Sutherland went by. _Dammit, this isn't good. _He thought.

"_Okay, keep watch and make sure you don't get caught. I've gotten word from Kallen, so keep following your route. Ohgi out." _Ohgi said, cutting his line. Aiden sighed as he kept moving, staying low and sticking close to the walls as he moved, avoiding soldiers and the occasional Knightmare.

"Man, at this rate I'll get caught before I meet up with anyone." He grumbled as moved into a dilapidated building. When he got up the second floor, he spotted someone near the corner. It was a girl wearing a red military jacket that showed a black shirt, tan shorts, and boots. Her hair was navy blue and reached down to her knees. "Dammit, if she's with Britannia I'm going to have a problem." Aiden muttered, reaching for his knife.

"There'll be no need for that, Aiden Pendragon." The girl said, her grey eyes betraying nothing.

"How the hell do you know who I am!?" Aiden demanded, standing up, his hand moving for his gun quickly.

"You just don't listen, do you?" the girl asked as she moved closer. Aiden stepped back, wary of the girl.

"I have a thing against taking orders." Aiden muttered. The girl regarded him with an indifferent glace, and Aiden froze when he heard footsteps. _Dammit! They found me! _He thought as a soldier stormed up.

"Freeze elevens!" The soldier shouted, aiming at Aiden.

"No he can't die!" the girl shouted, jumping in between Aiden and the soldier, who fired, and she was hit square in the heart, falling back and into Aiden's arms.

"No way…. I'm finished…!" Aiden gasped, his eyes widening. The girl moved quickly, moving one hand onto Aiden's right hand, and he cringed. _How is she still alive? _He thought quickly.

"_Do you want to survive?" _the girls voice said in his head.

"_Yes, I don't want to die. I have someone I need to protect! And I can't let my friends down!" _he shouted in his head.

"_So I was right, you do have a reason for living. Well then, this power I give you will be one that isolates you from others. You will no longer be normal, and your destiny will forever be altered. Are you willing to accept the terms of my contract? To help fulfill the one thing I wish for?" _the girl asked.

"_I accept this contract, no matter the terms!" _he thought defiantly. When Aiden came to, he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the soldier asked.

"Nothing, just found something entertaining." Aiden chuckled, moving his hand away from his left eye, revealing a light blue bird-like sigil, his eye bearing a dark blue tint. _Good thing he's not wearing a face mask. _He thought as he activated this new power, "Now, let your mind see what it wants to see." He said quietly, looking the soldier directly in the eye.

"Heh, foolish eleven!" the soldier shouted, firing and hitting Aiden in the same place as the girl. "Hah, now to finish up."

"I don't think that'll be happening." Aiden chuckled, placing his pistol on the soldiers head.

"What the! But… I… you were!" the soldier stammered, seeing the body disappear as the sigil in Aiden's eye faded.

"Not exactly." Aiden scoffed, squeezing the trigger. The soldier collapsed, and a bit of blood hit Aiden's face. His eyes widened slightly, and then he started laughing. "Well isn't that interesting, he saw what he wanted to see." He chuckled.

"It seems you get the general gist of your power." The girl stated as she stood up, brushing off her knees.

"I'll find out how you're still alive later huh?" Aiden asked.

"Well, that should be easy for you to guess. Now I need to get a new jacket, shame." The girl replied, slipping off her bloodstained jacket and examining it.

"Can I at least ask your name?" Aiden asked as he wiped the blood off his face as the girl left.

"My name is X.X. You'll be seeing me again soon Aiden, trust me on that." X.X. said as she walked down the stairs.

"And I'm also pretty sure you'll show up when I least expect it." Aiden muttered, picking up his radio from where it had fallen. "Ohgi, its Aiden, what's the situation currently?" he asked.

"_We've gotten some help and are at the tracks, what's your position?" _Ohgi asked. Aiden looked out the window and lifted up the binoculars he had.

"I can see you guy's, and I'm making my way towards you now." Aiden said as he stared moving down the stairs.

"_Okay, we'll meet up with you. We've captured some Sutherlands and I'll be keeping one on standby for you." _Ohgi said.

"Roger that." Aiden said as he took off at a run.

"_Are you a member of this group?" _someone asked.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Aiden asked.

"_That doesn't matter now. Are you making your way towards the captured Sutherlands?" _the person, a male by the sound, asked.

"Of course, I can see them now." Aiden said as he slowed and waved to get Ohgi's attention.

"_Good. So long as you do what I say you'll win, got it?" _the guy asked.

"Taking orders isn't my specialty." Aiden replied, placing the radio on the Sutherlands console as he pulled into the cockpit and started it up. _Weird, the IFF has been removed. _

"_Then make an exception for once. Will you respond to K-1?" _the mystery man asked.

"Whatever, so, what do I have to do?" Aiden asked, looking around at the controls. "Just like a Glasgow, simple enough."

"_Can't you at least tell us your name first?" _Ohgi asked.

"_I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them, will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall. K-1, move to a high position and use your Slash Harken's to take out two more Sutherlands heading down the nearby pathway. They'll reach your position in ten seconds." _The man said.

"Alright, moving now." Aiden said as he used the landspinners to move up to the position, spotting the Sutherlands. "Simple." He scoffed as he spun the control balls on both control sticks and fired the Slash Harken's spearing the Sutherland's.

"_Good, now move to the next building and follow the main force, and fire your main gun down below at thirty five degrees." _

"Roger that!" Aiden did as said, and watched as the signals disappeared as the orders were issued.

"_Now K-1, fire your Slash Harken's at the wall to your left and bring it down." _The voice ordered.

"Roger!" Aiden replied, firing the Slash Harkens as directed and watching as the wall came down on three Sutherland's below. "This is going well, everything's too easy. Still, I wonder if my power will help at all. No… I had to make eye contact with the soldier for it to work." He muttered as he sped along.

"_K-1, meet up with Q-1 and the others, head underground and help set the final trap." _The voice said.

"Got it." Aiden replied, moving off the building and heading towards the rest.

"Nice to see you didn't get caught." Kallen chuckled.

"You know me, evasive as always." Aiden laughed.

"Oh really now?" Kallen replied.

"I'm not called The Hunter for nothing." Aiden said simply.

"Alright, we need to fire now!" Kallen said as she shot around and fired her remaining Slash Harken. Aiden scoffed and followed in suit. He dashed back as the street crumbled in, moving back up.

"Alright!" he chuckled. "All right, it's all clear… WHAT THE HELL!?" Aiden's eyes widened when he saw that the other's signals were disappearing. When the radar started going crazy, he saw a white Knightmare dashing towards him. "GAGH! Get back!" he yelled as he opened fire, only to get launched back and be forced to eject. As the cockpit crashed to a halting stop, Aiden forced the hatch open and jumped out, running to a spot where he wouldn't get spotted.

"Dammit, that was close." He panted as he stood up, holding his left arm slightly. He grabbed the radio and brought it up to his ear. "Ohgi! It's Aiden! Where are you guys!?" he yelled.

"_We're at the safe house! Get here quickly!" _Ohgi yelled.

"On my way!" Aiden yelled. He lowered the radio and ran as fast as he could, taking cover every now and then until he could knock on the large door, which slid open. Aiden backed inside and collapsed onto the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"You all right?" Kallen asked as she crouched down in front of him.

"Slammed my arm when the cockpit ejected… landed at a bad angle… I'll be fine." Aiden panted. Kallen nodded and walked over to Ohgi. _Damn, and just when things were going well. _Aiden growled in his head, standing up and moving over towards the others. He heard a loud noise, and the doors blasted open, knocking him back from the shockwave, and he landed on his left arm.

"GAGH!" he cringed. Aiden's eyes widened as the dust settled and Britannian tank was revealed. "Damn… this isn't good." He muttered as he stood up.

"See! Instead of following someone we don't even know we should've used the poison gas!" Tamaki yelled.

"I know… but he..." Ohgi started.

"Damn Nagata to hell!" Tamaki yelled as soldiers started pouring out of the tank, all of them aiming at the crowd.

"So this is where you 11 vermin scurried off to." The one on top of the tank said, "Prepare to fire!" all the soldiers took aim.

"Naoto!" Kallen gasped, unconsciously clinging onto Aiden, who was too stunned to notice anything, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Commence..." the soldier in charge started.

"_Attention all forces, cease fire at once! I Clovis, third Prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or 11, shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!" _Clovis ordered.

"You heard the Prince! Pull out!" the lead soldier ordered, and the soldiers pulled out. Aiden realized he'd been holding his breath and started breathing again after letting out a large amount of air. _We were all a hair's breadth away from death! It was sheer luck we survived! _He thought. Aiden then realized that someone was clinging to his arm, looking down and spotting Kallen, who was still stunned.

"Um... Kallen?" Aiden said. Kallen looked up at him and realized what he meant, stepping back quickly, her face flushed.

"Uh… um... that wasn't on purpose I swear! I didn't mean to!" Kallen stuttered quickly.

"No it's fine… just… I'm just shaken up." AIden muttered.

"Hey come on you two, quite flirting and let's go. We're not gonna get another chance to get out of here!" Tamaki said.

"We weren't flirting!" both the teen's yelled, before looking at each other when they realized they were talking in synch, and both blushed.

"Leave them alone Tamaki. But he's right. We need to get a move on. Here Kallen." Ohgi said as he put his jacket on Kallen.

"Thanks Ohgi." She replied. Aiden simply nodded as he fell into place alongside Ohgi, his eyes a mix between shock and relief, and he was still breathing a little heavily. _Maybe it wasn't blind luck that Clovis called a cease fire? Maybe the guy who was helping us today managed to get behind the Britannian's and force him to call a cease fire? Ugh… I don't want to think about it… _he mumbled inside his head. _Well, at least I'll be home earlier than usual. _He thought in a bored manner.

**Part 2: Back in School**

"You sure you're alright Aiden? After what happened yesterday we got a little worried." One of Aiden's friends asked

"I'm fine trust me. I just need to take things easy for a bit, that's all." Aiden said with a small smile, his voice sounding quieter than usual. He had a tired expression and his hair was combed down, which was the usual for him while he was at Ashford.

"Alright, if you say so."

"But doesn't Katarina bring all your homework and stuff with her?" another one of the boys asked.

"Well yeah, but it helps when I know what it is without having to get online to do so." Aiden chuckled again, his eyes moving towards where Kallen was for a moment. Both of them had been sent back to Ashford for a bit, though Aiden had to agree with Kallen that school wasn't the most interesting thing, and acting like an invalid was no fun at all. A couple of days later, both of them were up on the roof, Kallen's phone on speaker so they could both hear Ohgi.

"_So, how's campus life treating you two?" _he asked.

"Stifling. We were stuck in history class yesterday. Maybe we should just head back." Kallen suggested.

"I'm with Kallen on this one Ohgi. Being stuck in classes all day isn't exactly my forte." Aiden sighed.

"_The army's on a high alert right now. You two stay there and let things cool off." _Ohgi said.

"I don't know, what about the voice on the radio?" Kallen asked.

"That's been nagging me too, anything new?" Aiden added.

"_We can't go looking for a voice. Besides, Naoto would be happy to see you back in school Kallen, and I'm sure the same goes for you Aiden." _Ohgi said. Aiden let that sink in. He'd known Kallen since a relatively young age, and her older brother Naoto had been like a brother to him and Katarina as well. _"Forget about Shinjuku for now. I'll be in touch." _Ohgi said as he hung up. Aiden sighed again, but his face moved to curiosity when Kallen got a shocked expression.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Uh… There was this one kid, he mentioned Shinjuku the other day… and he sounded like the person from the radio, but… I don't think… well… it's a possibility." Kallen said thoughtfully.

"Hmm…." Aiden started, "Well, at least we have something to work on." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kallen nodded. "But... if he knows who I really am then…"

"Don't even start thinking like that Kallen." Aiden said, shaking his head, "We don't need a body turning up on campus." He added.

"Alright, but we need to be careful Aiden. If he knows about me, than we can't be sure if he knows about you as well." Kallen added. Aiden nodded in response. Back in class, Aiden was slipping the last of his supplies into his bag.

"So Aiden, you doin' anything after class?" another one of his friends asked.

"No not really, I don't have much planned instead of going home." Aiden said.

"Oh really now? Oh yeah! I forgot something!" his friend said, handing Aiden a note.

"What's this?" Aiden asked.

"It's a note from the student council. From what I heard, I guess they're inviting you to join." The friend added. Aiden nodded slightly as he opened up the piece of paper, and it was indeed an invite from the council.

"Well then, I guess I do have plans. See ya' later." Aiden said with a wave as he left the room.

"See ya' Aiden!" the friend called out.

(Student Council Club House)

Aiden knocked on the door to the student council club house, waiting patiently despite being wary of himself. When the door slid open, he was dragged in.

"Your late!" a girl yelled.

"Do you have to drag me in!?" Aiden asked.

"Madam President, do you have to do that?" another girl asked.

"Oh hey it's Aiden Pendragon! So that was who you invited to join!" a blue haired boy laughed.

"Guys, shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" a boy with black hair asked.

"Yeah, that would be appreciated." Aiden grumbled.

"Alright then! I'm Milly, and as you heard I'm the student council president!" Milly declared.

"Rivalz's the name! I'm the secretary, so if you two have anything to ask, I'm your man!" Rivalz said. Aiden tilted his head slightly at "two." Then he spotted Kallen standing next to the black haired boy. _Oh. _He thought.

"I'm Shirley, and I'm also a member of the swim club!" Shirley said with a kind smile.

"I-I'm Nina, it's nice to meet you." Nina said quietly.

"Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch said with a short wave as Aiden scanned the small gathering. "Madam President, might I ask why both Kallen and Aiden are being inducted into the council?"

"Well, it was my grandfather's idea actually. He thought that with their poor health that they'd have trouble with normal club activities." Milly said. Aiden sighed a bit, getting a bad feeling. A girl in wheelchair pulled up, a few boxes on her lap.

"Shirley, I'm sorry, but could help me place these on the table?" she said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Oh sure. Thanks Nunna!' Shirley said, trotting over to the small girl.

"Nunnally? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked. Both Aiden and Kallen had curious looks.

"This is Lelouch's sister." Milly clarified.

"I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet." Nunnally stated.

"That's alright, you're an honorary member in our book." Rivalz said.

"Mhmm." Nina hummed in agreement.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen, you to Aiden." Nunnally said.

"Thank you, you as well." Kallen replied.

"Likewise." Aiden said.

"Right! Shall we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz asked, placing a bottle of champagne on one off the tables.

"Champagne!?" Shirley gasped.

"Yeah but, we're on the student council, we shouldn't!" Nina said.

"Ah come on, loosen up you guys!" Rivalz laughed, attempting to pop the cork.

"This will not end well." Aiden muttered.

"No way! We're gonna get in trouble!" Shirley yelled, trying to take the bottle from Rivalz, who struggled.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"It's best you don't see." Aiden said as Milly handed Nunnally a glass of juice.

"Here Nunnally." She said.

"Lelouch, heads up!" Rivalz shouted as he ducked out of Shirley's way and threw the bottle up, Lelouch catching it with one hand.

"You're not getting away with this either Lulu!" Shirey shouted, getting a tad too close to Lelouch, causing the two to topple over, the cork popping off, which Kallen swiped out of the way, and then the stream that came out of the bottle doused Kallen from head to toe. Aiden was standing there with wide eyes as the scene finished.

"Well, that was unexpected." He mumbled.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asked.

(A while later)

"Now that is just tragic." Aiden mumbled as a news report went by.

"Lelouch it's awful!" Nunnally called out as Lelouch and Kallen walked in.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead!" Milly said.

"They're saying he was killed!" Rivalz added. _Could this have happened at Shinjuku? _Aiden wondered. _It had to… but who killed him? _As the broadcast changed, Aiden listened intnently.

"_Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice, against all the Elevens! He died a martyr! WE must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will!" _Jeremiah said. The broadcast changed again.

"_We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news! The man suspected as the murderer has been captured! According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder!" _the reporter said. Aiden's eyes widened when it was said Suzaku was an Eleven. _I may be a half blood, but this is just wrong! _He thought. _Whoever thought of this… convicting an Eleven, they're doing this out of racism, and they're trying to break our moral! Not happeneing! _He thought defiantly.

**A/N**

**AND THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER IN AIDEN THE HUNTER! TIME TO HAVE EVEN MORE FUN WITH CODE GEASS! AHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden the Hunter

Disclaimer: I won nothing from Code Geass at all.

**Chapter 2: Zero**

(Ashford Academy/ Roof)

Aiden leaned back on the rail, having managed to sneak out of the auditorium since he wasn't one for sob fests. So what if a prince died? It didn't concern him so why should he even care?

"Yeesh, even if I'm a half blood, the concerns of those damn politicians and royals is beyond me. I do two things, hunt, and kill. That's all I do as a rebel." He said aloud to himself.

"Now isn't that an interesting disposition?" X.X. mused as she stepped out from behind a corner.

"WAGH! How the hell did you get on campus!?" Aiden yelled, shooting up, just then noticing X.X. was wearing a girl's uniform.

"I figured I'd have to sneak in to find you once I heard some things. SO you pretend to be sickly to avoid having your rebel activities come into question or view?" X.X. asked, tilting her head.

"Now is not the place to be discussing this!" Aiden snapped.

"Why? We're completely alone up here, so why is there a problem?" X.X. asked.

"That's exactly my problem!" Aiden yelled.

"Aiden, we made a contract. I can't afford to let you out of my sight for one second if I want to keep you alive." X.X. replied.

"Does Britannia know about you? Because if they do you'll get me in a load of trouble!" Aiden snapped.

"No, of course not. I know a thing or two about being discreet. In fact, I think some of the people in a certain Britannian research department don't even know I exist." X.X. mused.

"Oh really now? Gagh, I don't want to think about it too much. I need to be somewhere." Aiden mumbled as he started walking off.

"Tokyo tower I presume?" X.X. saida sshe started to follow.

"How did you know?" Aiden asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Your thought process isn't hard to figure out now that we've made out contract. I guess we could say we have something of a bond now, so I have ways of feeling what the other one is thinking." X.X. added.

"So you mean you can pretty much read my mind?" Aiden grumbled as they made their way down the path leading out of the gate.

"In a way. And besides, I am an immortal, so you don't have to worry about me dying on you. But you better not do so with me." X.X. huffed.

"Great. Not only are you snarky, but your also immortal." Aiden grumbled.

"Of course. My mark is is on my arm, so it stays hidden." X.X. chuckled as they walked out of the gate.

"I suppose I'm stuck with you huh?" Aiden sighed.

"Yes you are." X.X. replied.

(Tokyo tower)

Aiden looked around at the pictures and various artifacts from the war, a scowl on his face.

"I presume you don't like this place much?" X.X. asked, looking at the various pictures herself.

"Not at all. I was only ten years old when the war started. Thankfully my father managed to keep us away from the worst of it, but there was one time I wound up going through a field full of rotting corpses. Women and children among the men. It was a slaughter house." Aiden growled as his gaze fell over an old artillery unit. "Thanks to Britannia's introduction of Knightmares, Japan fell in only a few months. They didn't stand a chance. Warfare changed forever that day." He added.

"You seem to know quite a bit about history." X.X. mused. Aiden nodded and looked around, spotting Ohgi, who walked over with two others.

"Hey Aiden, I didn't expect to see you here, who's your friend?" Ohgi asked.

"My name is X.X., and I'd prefer to be referred to as Aiden's accomplice. We made a promise and I intend to make sure he keeps it." X.X. said simply.

"Promise? Like what?" Ohgi asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea she's just kidding around. _Kidding."_ Aiden growled.

"No I'm not." X.X. said simply.

"Look, we don't need to discuss anything involving our little contract around them! They'll think I've gone crazy!" Aiden whispered.

"You're too cautious." X.X. whispered.

"Shut. Up." Aiden growled.

"Well, um… while you're here, want to walk with us?" Ohgi asked.

"Sure." Aiden nodded.

"Aiden, can we trust this girl? She's not connected to Britannia is she?" Ohgi asked as they made their way to the observation deck.

"Yeah, she's not connected to Britannia. And I met her in Shinjuku, so we can trust her." Aiden replied, looking out over the city and leaning on the rail, watching X.X. out of the corner of his eye. "Though I'm staying wary if you know me."

"Yeah, you tend to expect the worse with everyone." Ohgi chuckled, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"It comes with being a cynic." Aiden mumbled.

"Guys, I just got a call from Zero." Kallen said as she walked up to the group.

"Oh really now? What did he ask?" Aiden asked, turning slightly.

"He wants us to board the outbound train on loopline five." Kallen stated.

"Would this Zero be the one who helped you out at Shin…" X.X. started, but Aiden calmed a hand over her mouth.

"Not. In. Public." Aiden growled.

"Who's this Aiden?" Kallen asked.

"Her name's X.X., I'll explain later." Aiden growled, "But I guess we have a train to catch."

(On board the train)

Aiden kept a hand in his pocket and one on a pole, X.X. standing to his side.

"So, who is Zero?" X.X. asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that he's a good strategist and can give Britannia a run for their money if he plays his cards right. That's all I need to know really, that, and if he's really willing to help, though I'll keep a good air of suspicion." Aiden replied.

"Haha. You really do expect the worst in people." X.X. chuckled.

"Unless I've known them for years. In which case among this group that's Kallen and Ohgi." Aiden mumbled, looking out over the Britannian city, then looking back at the ghetto.

"Hmm." X.X. hummed. Aiden sighed and looked over his shoulder as Kallen walked by, falling into place behind her with X.X. and the others following.

"Why is it that no one asking any kind of questions as we just move on through?" Aiden whispered to X.X. who'd been silently observing the crowd with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Whoever this Zero is, he has a geass. Look at their eyes." X.X. whispered. Aiden did so, noticing that the crowd had orange rings.

"Just like when I used mine on the soldier. What do you think his can do?" Aiden whispered as they moved into another car.

"I don't know, but you need to be careful. These people seem like they're under some kind of control, like he can compel them to follow any order. Well, looks like I just answered my own question." X.X. mused.

"Funny whenever someone does that huh?" Aiden chuckled as they moved inot a car that was seemingly empty, except for the man in a cape at the other end.

"Was it you? On the phone?" Kallen asked. "Well? Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?" she asked again, this time putting more force into her question.

"Hey, we're talkin' to you!" Sugiyama snapped. Zero turned around just as the lights went out when they entered a tunnel, his face covered by a mask.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" Zero asked.

"Your tour?" Ohgi responded.

"Oh come on, there's no way it was this joker." Sugiyama scoffed.

"Who else could it have been?" Aiden asked.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The settlement, and the ghetto." Zero said, flipping his arms out in each direction.

"Yeah we know. There's a difference between us and them." Ohgi said taking a step forward. "A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them."

"You're wrong." Zero stated. "Britannia will not fall to terrorism."

"Fall?" Ohgi wondered.

"This guy's full on. He doesn't just want independence, he wants to take down an entire emprie." Aiden said in a monotone.

"It's little better than childish nuisance." Zero stated.

"What was that? You callin us a bunch of kids!?" Yoshida snapped.

"Yoshida, we should listen." Aiden stated simply.

"What! Aiden you can't be serious!" Sugiyama gasped.

"Since when am I not?" Aiden replied coolly.

"You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself! It is the war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword, fight for justice!" Zero declared.

"Justice? In a world like this!?" Aiden asked.

"That's all easy enough to say isn't it?! Hiding behind that mask! Why should we even trust you!?" Kallen yelled.

"She's right! Lose the mask!" Sugiyama yelled.

"Right. Are you going to show us your face or not?" Ohgi added.

"Very well, I'll show you. But rather than my face, bear witness to my power! If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust." Zero declared.

"Big boasts. Let's see if you can back those words up." Aiden said simply, crossing his arms.

"Oh I assure you, I will." Zero responded.

"Stick to that, or there'll be hell to pay." Aiden growled.

(Aiden's house)

"So, what do you think? Should I go or not?" Aiden asked X.X., who was lounging on his bed.

"That's your decision. The only reason I'm here is to make sure you follow the rules of our contract. Though I feel like Zero will only need two people. The more heads on the dragon, the harder it is to kill." X.X. responded.

"That depends on the skill of the warrior fighting the dragon. If he is skilled than the dragon will present a slight challenge, but if not, than he will fall. We're going against an empire, a dragon with many heads. And we don't have the resources to pull something like that off." Aiden sighed, leaning on the bed post.

"So, will you go, or not? He said the invitation was open to any volunteers." X.X. mumbled, her face obscured by the covers somewhat as she pulled them up.

"What will you do if I do go?" Aiden asked.

"I'll simply watch the proceedings tomorrow from here." X.X. stated.

"If my sister or the maid find you in here there'll be a lot of questions." Aiden added, looking down at X.X.

"That won't be a problem. Just say you're going to bed early and then sneak out, shouldn't be that hard." X.X. said.

"Hmph. And here I thought you were trying to keep me alive." Aiden scoffed.

"Yes, quite." X.X. mused.

(Junkyard)

"I see, just you three then?' Zero asked, standing on top of a pile of junk.

"I'm sorry, we just need a little more time. If more people understood what we…" Ohgi said.

"No, the three of you will do just fine." Zero stated.

"Come on that's ridiculous! There'll be too many of them!" KAllen yelled.

"Not if the cards are played right. At Shinjuku we were simply a rag tag group, and he managed to help us fight off Clovis' royal guard. A little thing like this will be easy. Am I right?" Aiden said, looking up at Zero.

"Yes. With your help, clearing the task at hand will be child's play." Zero stated. "I'll need this by tomorrow." Zero added, flipping out a piece of paper. "All that matters is the exterior." He said as Aiden took the paper.

"This is the diagram for Clovis' transport, how'd you get this?" Aiden asked as he scanned the paper, then handing it to Ohgi and Kallen.

"I have my ways. Get this task completed, and we can move on to the next one." Zero stated.

"Simple enough." Aiden mumbled, starting to get to work.

(The next day/ Highway)

Aiden was tapping his foot, arms crossed and his right hand holding down the hat he was wearing.

"Nervous?" Kalen chuckled.

"Please, I'm pretty sure your knuckles are white on the steering wheel right now." Aiden chuckled, adjusting the glasses that helped obscure his face like Kallen's.

"Oh shut up, at least I can actually sit still." Kallen chuckled. "Alright, time to go." Kallen breathed out as she pressed down on the gas, and the fake transport rolled off. They went through a small check point and got on the main highway. Aiden was taking in multiple breaths to calm himself down as they approached the convoy. _Please let them not notice that it's fake. _Aiden thought, a bead of sweat falling down his face. They stopped a few yards from the convoy, and Aiden took one more breath.

"You dare desecrate his highness's transport!?" Jeremiah yelled. "Come out of there!" As Jeremiah finished, the front flag went up in flames, revealing Zero.

"I am, Zero!" Zero declared, the crowd letting out a collective gasp. Aiden looked over towards Jeremiah. _What does Zero plan to do with the container hidden in this? It should be the one that supposedly had poison gas right? Why do I feel like that's just a bluff? _Aiden thought, his face blank as Kallen was grating her teeth next to him.

"I've seen enough Zero. This little show of yours is over!" Jeremiah yelled, firing a shot with his pistol, and four Sutherlands dropped down. Aiden's eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath.

"Better do something quick Zero." He growled.

"First things first, why don't you lose that mask?" Jeremiah requested. Aiden couldn't see it, but he heard a resounding snap, and then he hit a switch, causing the false sides o fall off and reveal the container.

"Hmph, since this may have poison gas in this thing, every Britannian here's a hostage. Well played." Aiden chuckled.

"That's just… wow." Kallen marveled.

"You intend to shoot?" Zero asked when Jeremiah took aim. "I think you know full well what raising your weapon at me could entail in this situation."

"Fine, what are your demands?" Jeremiah asked, lowering his gun.

"In exchange, this for Kururugi." Zero said.

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over!" Jeremiah replied.

"No, you're mistaken Jeremiah. He's no murderer. The man who killed Clovis, was myself!" Zero declared, the crowd gasping all at once.

"So that explains the cease fire. He must've made Clovis order it before killing him." Aiden muttered thoughtfully, a hand on is chin.

"We are so screwed!" Kallen gasped.

"No, we're not. Just hold on a little bit longer Kallen." Aiden said quickly

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians! I find that, to be a bargain!" Zero stated. _Hasn't he got a flair for the dramatic? Huh, he's got charisma, I'll give him that. _Aiden thougth.

"He's mad I tell you! Disguising this truck as his highnesses!? He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah yelled, and the Sutherlands took aim.

"Careful, you don't wish the public to learn of orange, do you?" Zero asked.

"Orange?" Aiden wondered. Zero tapped his foot, and Kallen pulled forward a bit.

"If I die, then it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen…" Zero started.

"What are you talking about? What is this!?" Jeremiah shouted. Aiden didn't hear Zero's next words, but he was very curious when the look on Jeremiah's face changed.

"Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner!" Jeremiah ordered. Aiden looked up a bit and Kallen let out a gasp. _Interesting. _Aiden thought, _Could he be using the geass X.X. suspects he has? _

"Get that man over here!" Jeremiah ordered when Suzaku wasn't released.

"Hand him over! Nobody gets in his way!" Jeremiah yelled.

"No! What are you thinking!? We can't do this!" another Britannian officer yelled.

"Lord Kewell, this is an order!" Jeremiah yelled. _He has to be using a geass! People normally don't go against their morals and beliefs so easily. _Aiden thought, his mouth a straight line. Out of everyone, he was probably the only one besides Zero who was keeping his cool. _Maybe I should use my own geass here on some of the Britannians… no… that would be a bad idea, especially with this crowd. _He thought, doing what he could to analyze their current situation as Suzaku met Zero near one of the Sutherlands.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Zero said as Aiden and Kallen walked up to him.

"It's time to go Zero." Kallen said.

"Well then, till next time." Zero said as he hit a button that released the "poison" gas, obscuring the four on the road dashed off, jumping off to where Ohgi would deploy a tarp to catch them. _Just brilliant! Using the fake threat of poison gas as a cover for our escape! Even I wouldn't have thought of that! _Aiden laughed in his head as they landed on the tarp, which stretched until it broke, all four landing in a train car. Aiden sat up, trying to keep himself from laughing with delight, though a small chuckled got through. _That goes to show, play your cards right, and anything's possible! _He thought.

(Safe house)

"Man I didn't really think he could do it." Sugiyama chuckled.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Yoshida added.

"That's crap! How many times can a bluff like that work anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki I thought it was my job to be the suspicious one?" Aiden laughed.

"You're not saying that you actually believe in what he says!?" Tamaki snapped.

"I'm just saying he deserves some credit. Though I do have my own questions and doubt's, he did something we never could've done on our own. I don't think even I could pull off something like that." Aiden said, running a hand through his hair.

"I agree with Aiden, he does deserve some credit. Like Aiden said, no one else could pull that off. Not the Japanese Liberation front, and certainly not me." Ohgi said, nodding along with what Aiden said. "We've always thought that a full on war with Britannia wasn't a possibility at all. But maybe with him, it is."

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe we really can pull it off." Aiden chuckled. _Yeah, a full on war, but what'll be our reason? That's my main concern. Liberation for freedom is all and good, but for me, that's different. I could very well just use my legal name Pendragon and live a normal life, instead of using my mother's name Okami and living as a rebel. But that's my choice, and I've already made it. _He thought, crossing his arms and leaning back on a pillar. _But furthermore… what would Kat think of all this? I know she despises discrimination against numbers with a passion, but would she accept the fact I've been doing this? Man… my life really is tough. _

**A/N**

**THIS GOT OUT IN **_**ONE DAY. **_**SEE, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET CREATIVE AND KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. I CAN POUND OUT A CHAPTER AND YET IT WILL BE WELL WRITTEN, MAINLY CAUSE I FINALLY GOT PAST MY WRITERS BLOCK ON ANOTHER STORY AND THE FLOODGATES OPENED****. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE MAY PREFER MY OTHER CODE GEASS STORIES, KAIZAREN OF THE EMPIRE AND IT'S R2 SEQUEL, BUT I ALSO WANTED TO DO ONE WITH A CHARACTER WHO WAS A REBEL, SO THIS CAME OUT O' MY HEAD. JUST TO OFFER AN EXPLANATION.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden the Hunter

Disclaimer: As said before, I own nothing from Code Geass.

**Chapter 3: A mysterious past**

Aiden slunk in through his window and shut it, only to jump when the lights turned on.

"GYAGH!" he yelped.

"My you're jumpy." X.X. chuckled.

"Don't… do that." Aiden panted.

"So, I assume everything went well considering you're still alive." X.X. muttered as she flopped down on Aiden's bed.

"Weren't you watching?" Aiden replied as he hung up his jacket.

"Yes, but it cut off at one point so I didn't get to see the rest. By the way, what was with that "orange" thing?" X.X. asked, slipping under the covers.

"Probably something Zero made up to sow the seeds of suspicion, and he most likely used his geass to get Jeremiah to help let us go. Wonder if he knows just what that'll do for the man's career as well?" Aiden mused.

"Who knows?" X.X. chuckled.

"So, since you're obviously stealing my bed from now on I guess I might as well have to use the extra. Yeesh, it's been years since I've had to do that." Aiden muttered as he pulled out an extra twin mattress, letting it fall to the floor with a _thwump, _which ruffled his hair a bit.

"Well, at least I don't have to convince you." X.X. mused, shifting so that she was looking at Aiden. Aiden drew in a quick breath looking down quickly. _Dammit, just why does this have to be now? I hate getting flustered around girls. Kallen's one thing, I've known her for years… but this girl… ggh. _He thought as he flipped a pillow and a blanket on the mattress.

"So, should I keep going to Ashford?" X.X. asked in mild amusement when she saw Aiden's face.

"You said you're keeping an eye on me, and I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop you now is there?" Aiden asked, an irritated tone in his voice as he moved towards the light switch.

"Just wondering." X.X. giggled. Aiden growled and flicked out the lights. A few hours into the night, X.X. was shifting around her eyes shut tightly and a grimace on her face. "GAGH!" she screamed, shooting upright, panting. _Just a dream… why do I have these nightmares? _She thought.

"X.X.? What's wrong?" Aiden asked, sitting up and turning on a small lamp, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing. Just a dream." X.X. muttered quickly.

"You screamed. It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" Aiden asked, crisscrossing his legs.

"How did you…?" X.X. asked, turning to him quickly.

"When I said it's been a while since I pulled out this mattress it's because my sister used to have nightmares all the time when we were younger for no reason. And since out parents are gone most of the time she would always come in here, and usually she was crying." Aiden muttered, drifting off into memories. "It lasted until we turned thirteen and she started acting more mature. Every time I had to calm her down and then she'd take over and I'd have to use this spare mattress instead, so I was used to sleeping close to the ground. I think it's the reason she acts the way she does now, trying to show she's not a scared little girl anymore. Heh, I've always been the one who was more mature and brave. Whenever we were at school I was always protecting her from jerks who made fun of her."

"You really care about her do you?" X.X. asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"It's the reason I fight. I guess… after I realized I couldn't look out for her anymore I turned to the rebel group Kallen was in. It gave me a reason to keep fighting, even if I could just live a normal life as a Britannian noble." Aiden sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I probably shouldn't."

"But you still fight?" X.X. asked.

"Britannia isn't a just power, and we both know it, but Katarina doesn't like getting to involved in things, where I've always been a bit of a rebel." Aiden replied.

"That makes some sense." X.X. muttered.

"At least in my head it does. Sometimes I even question who I'm really doing this for: Me, or Kat?" Aiden sighed. "You calm now?" he asked.

"Yes. It's been a while since I've heard a story like that from anyone. It's actually kind of refreshing." X.X. mused.

"X.X., what was life like for you before we met? I'm just curious." Aiden asked.

"That's a story for another time. Good night Aiden." X.X. said as she rolled over, hiding a small smile.

"Night." Aiden said as his head hit the pillow.

(The next day/ Ashford/ Student Council Club Room)

"So Aiden, what kinds of things do you do after school huh?" Rivalz asked as Aiden worked on some of his homework.

"Not much really. I tend to just stay on the estate grounds and not much else. I go out into the city on occasion, but I don't really see anything worth my time." Aiden sighed.

"Man, not much of a go-getter huh?" Rivalz asked, and Aiden shook his head. "Well, Lelouch tends to go off and play chess to gamble with nobles. Their reactions are hysterical!" he laughed.

"I bet they are. Some, well, mostly all of them tend to be prideful old men who can't take a loss." Aiden muttered as he closed his book.

"You got that right!" Rivalz chuckled.

"Hey have you guys seen Lelouch anywhere!?" a raven haired girl who looked a lot like Lelouch yelled as she stuck her head in the door way. Her hair reached down to her waist and there was a blue ribbon on the right side, which drew attention away from her piercing violet eyes.

"Uh… No Sylvie, I haven't." Rivalz muttered.

"Where'd he go? Man he always manages to disappear on me!" Sylvie muttered crossing her arms as she leaned on the doorway.

"He actually just left." Milly stated.

"Why are you looking for him?" Nina asked.

"No reason in particular. Wait… who's this? He looks like Katarina Pendragon." Sylvie asked, leaning on the table in front of Aiden, leaning dangerously close.

"Oh, right, you guys haven't met!" Rivalz mused.

"Then allow me to give the introductions!" Milly laughed. "Aiden this is Lelouch's twin sister Sylvie Lamperouge, and Sylvie, this is Aiden Pendragon, Katarina's twin brother, and he joined the council along with Kallen not that long ago!"

"Pleasure to meet you." Sylvie said with a curious look. "I suppose Lelouch never mentioned me huh?"

"Likewise. And no, no he didn't." Aiden replied.

"Well that's probably because I tend to be stuck inside and he frets over me like I'm much younger than him, though I could _easily _wipe the floor with him." Sylvie muttered as she sat on the table.

"You're much more vibrant than your brother that's for sure." Aiden chuckled.

"Darn right! Lelouch may be nice, but he slacks off and tends to stay distant, and I tend to do the opposite!" Sylvie stated.

"The only problem is Sylvie here's got some health problems like you and Kallen, so she tends to stay cooped up a lot." Rivalz chuckled, promptly getting his face slammed into the table.

"Just because I've got poor health doesn't mean I can't whoop your ass! I've been getting better by the day in case you haven't noticed!" Sylvie growled, and Aiden chuckled again.

"Well, it certainly is nice to meet you. Remind me not to make you angry." Aiden chuckled.

"Well, you're certainly smart." Sylvie chuckled as she removed her iron grip on Rivalz's head, who started groaning from pain.

"I do what I have to." Aiden muttered.

"That's a good quality." Sylvie chuckled, and Aiden looked down before he could get flustered. _Dammit, again!? _He yelled in his head. He let out a sigh, and Milly started laughing, making the boy mess with his bangs to hide his eyes so he could ignore her.

(The next day)

Aiden looked up when one of his frineds bumped him on the arm, and his eyes widened slightly. _That's…! _he thought when he saw Suzaku.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku stated, standing straight and formally. _Damn… Kururugi here at Ashford, Kallen and I had best be careful. _Aiden grumbled in his head. After class, Aiden was walking the halls with his frineds, who were muttering about Suzaku.

"An eleven, here at school! Can you guys believe it!?' one of them breathed out.

"Well, he _is _an honorary Britannian. So, I guess that fixes it. What do you think Aiden?" another one added.

"I think we should just treat him like anyone else. No offense guys, but I can't stand the way the numbers get treated sometimes. It's just not fair." Aiden mumbled. _Especially since I'm a half-blood. _He thought.

"Yeah I guess, but it's a country policy. I mean, not all us Britannian's hate them, but it's almost _required _to do so." Another friend added, fixing his glasses.

"That's a policy for _politicians. _We're just students, I don't think that rule applies to us." Aiden replied.

"It's just a conformity really." The first one who spoke stated. Aiden nodded with a sigh, knowing full well what was in store for Suzaku, especially with the more prickly students.

(The next day)

"So, any news from Zero?" Aiden asked Kallen as they walked through the gardens.

"None yet, though there have been reports coming in of other resistance factions being wiped out by Cornelia." Kallen replied.

"Yeah, I heard. If she comes after us we'll be in a load of trouble." Aiden stated with a sigh, placing his hands behind his head. When the PA went off, they both ignored it, though Aiden did listen.

"_This is Milly Ashford, your student council president! Cat hunt everybody!" _Milly stated.

"Cat hunt?" Aiden and Kallen said simultaneously.

"_There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up! _ _Put everything on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority! And who ever catches out feline friend will get an extra special prize: A big ol' kiss from one of the members of the council!" _Milly declared, cackling madly.

"Members of the…" Aiden started, his eyes wide.

"Wait like us!?" Kallen gasped as the two looked at each other, two crowds, one full of boys, and the other girls, shooting up out of the bushes.

"EXACTLY!" both groups shouted, and both of the teens shouted.

"Aiden's been hanging around them hasn't he?" one girl asked.

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind him, he is good looking." Another girl stated.

"And have you heard, he's just as smart as Lelouch!" another gril squealed.

"Kallen?" Aiden muttered.

"Yeah?" Kallen asked.

"We should run. Right now." Aiden muttered as the two crowds ran off.

"Yep. There is no way that's how I'm going to get my first kiss!" Kallen shouted.

"Amen to that!" Aiden shouted as they ran off.

"_And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me to me to me! A HAHAHA gaha gaha!" _Milly laughed.

"She's getting out of hand with this! Offering people up as prizes!? Man, that's why I hate some Britannians!" Aiden yelled as they ran down the halls, slowing down when a couple students past.

"The worst part is having to act like a couple of invalids in a crowd! It'll slow us down big time!" Kallen growled as they sped back up. Right before they rounded a corner, Kallen collided with Shirley, and Aiden stiffened shooting around the second he noticed Shirley was still in her swim club uniform, his face reddening from embarrassment. _Close call. _He thought.

"Jeez, I'm sorry about that. Huh? Shirley? Why are you dressed like that?" Kallen asked.

"I didn't have time to change! They're going to make us kiss somebody! We've gotta hurry!" Shirley replied.

"I'm with you!" Kallen said with a nod.

"I'll go search another part of the school!" Aiden muttered quickly as he walked off quickly, not turning around. "Man that was close. I _hate _how I react around girls when I'm not keeping myself focused!" he muttered. He heard the PA go off again, and this time, Nunnally's voice was heard, saying some things about the cat before letting out a loud meow. Aiden sighed and rounded another corner, colliding into someone.

"Gagh!" he yelped as he hit the ground.

"Hey watch where you're… Aiden!?" Sylvie shouted upon seeing it was him.

"Sylvie? Are you looking for the cat to?" Aiden asked as they stood up.

"Mhmm. I'm just as much a part of the council as you, so I'm just as vulnerable!" Sylvie stated.

"Then c'mon! Kallen and Shirley are searching one part, let's go see if we can find that cat and… _whatever _it is Milly wants that it has!" Aiden stated.

"You're much more athletic than you let one!" Sylvie panted.

"I'm having a good day. Not feeling as bad!" Aiden muttered as they headed outside.

"Somebody's up in the bell tower that must be where the cat is!" Sylvie stated as they stopped just outside, near Milly and Rivalz when they stopped, Milly jumping out.

"Up there!" Shirley shouted, pointing up. Aiden focused a bit.

"Isn't that Suzaku? And… Lelouch?" he asked.

"What the hell is Lelouch doing up there!?" Sylvie shouted.

"I have no idea." Aiden muttered. _What does that cat even have? _He wondered.

"Lelouch!" Sylvie shouted when they all saw Lelouch start to slide down. Suzaku jumped down and caught Lelouch just as he fell over the edge.

"Lucky save." Aiden gasped as Sylvie let out a sigh of relief as the bell started ringing. "Guess the cat rang the bell. Interesting." He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"C'mon Aiden let's go see if they're okay!" Sylvie shouted, grabbing Aiden by his left arm and dragging him along.

"Whoa hold up for a second Sylvie!" Aiden yelped. "Do they… know each other?" he asked. Sylvie stopped.

"Yeah. We do know him. He's a friend from a few years back." She stated since no one in the crowd would hear them.

"So that explains why he saved Lelouch." Aiden mused. Sylvie shook her head.

"Anyway, let's go see what's happening." She added, dragging Aiden along again, though he started walking instead of trying to break free since her grip was making his arm go numb. When they got to the front of the crowd, Suzaku was already down, and he had the cat in his arms. _Everyone's so quiet. _He thought as he looked around at the crowd, rubbing his arm to get the feeling back into it.

"You saved him! Thank you so much Suzaku!" Shirley said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah! Way to go there new guy!" Rivalz added.

"Well that was fast." Both Aiden and Sylvie muttered.

"That cat was carrying something wasn't it?" Milly asked.

"Yeah there was something on its head, but I never really got a good look at it." Suzaku replied. "Guess it slipped off when I wasn't looking."

"So where is Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"He said he forgot something. Told me to go ahead." Suzaku stated.

"That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding!" Milly shouted.

"Has she always been like this?" Aiden asked Sylvie.

"You have no idea." Sylvie chuckled, "Anyway that was a nice move you pulled back there, saving my brother and all."

"No problem!" Suzaku chuckled.

"So that's it Madam President?" Lelouch stated as he walked down, a stoic look on his face.

"Ah! After all this time I thought I had some dirt on you!" MIlly mumbled.

"Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once." Shirley deadpanned.

"So uh, do you two know each other then?" Kallen asked the two.

"Yeah but… he's an eleven!" Nina stated. _Seriously!? Now is not the time Nina! _Aiden thought.

"No… I just…" Suzaku started.

"He's my friend. Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the student council?" Lelouch requested, getting shocked looks from the others. "The rules are clear, all students are required to join a club. Although."

"Well, you are the vice president, I suppose I can't refuse." Milly chuckled.

"Well then, I'd say that's the end of that. Now come here you two, lend me an ear." Nunnally said as she moved her wheelchair closer to the two, who looked at each other briefly before doing as requested. Nunnally gave aboth of them a kiss on the cheek, surprising them.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku said in surprise.

"There ya' go, the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you three caught the cat you'll just have to settle for me, almost a real council member!" Nunnally said cheerfully.

"Hahaha! Now that's priceless!" Aiden laughed.

"Alright then! Let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy, naturally!" Rvialz stated.

"Oh back off!" Shirley yelled at the blue haired boy, who flinched a little, "Hi there I'm Shirley, pleasure to meet'cha!" Shirley said with a grin.

"Aiden Pendragon at your service." Aiden chuckled, Kallen giving him a curious look.

"Oh right, I'm Rivalz!" Rivalz said, putting a hand behind his head.

"Milly Ashford, student council president." Milly added.

"The pleasure is mine!" Suzaku chuckled.

(School roof)

Aiden leaned on the rail with a sigh, having snuck out during the funeral broadcast. He wasn't one for funerals in the slightest, so he did what he could to avoid them, though there was the main exception.

"Aiden?" Sylvie asked as she walked through the door, "What are you doing up here by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Just clearing my head. I'm not really one for funerals, and hearing the Emperor speak isn't one of my favorite past times." Aiden replied with a sigh.

"Kind of odd hearing that come from the son of a nobleman." Sylvie chuckled as she leaned on the rail next to him, looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah well, I'm not like some nobles. I can't stand racism, and anything that results from it." Aiden sighed, looking down.

"I wanted to ask, why doesn't Katarina not get onto you about stuff? I've met her a few times, and she worries about you a lot ya' know?" Sylvie asked.

"She knows I'm independent and like to do my own thing." Aiden replied. "She doesn't mind attending things like this, but she knows I don't like being stuck in a crowd or listening to people drawl on."

"I guess that makes some sense." Sylvie replied, letting out a sigh. _Should I tell him about my heritage? He is a noble, and he seems like the kind of person who's good at keeping secrets but… ggh. _She thought. "Aiden?"

"Yeah?" Aiden asked.

"Uh… well…" Sylvie started, trying to find the right way to word what she was going to say. Aiden just had the same look on his face. "You see… the reason I'm not in the auditorium is because… well…"

"Sylvie, if you want to say something you can say it. I'm good at keeping secrets just so ya' know." Aiden responded.

"Ngh… Another time maybe… I can't find the right way to say it." Sylvie muttered.

"That's fine. If you need to take some time it's fine. Just find me again and we can talk." Aiden chuckled.

"Thanks Aids." Sylvie giggled.

"Aids? Since when did you come up with that?" Aiden asked.

"It's just a nickname stupid. Now c'mon, I think that dumb funeral's over." Sylvie giggled as she walked off.

"I am so confused right now." Aiden sighed as he followed, his hands in his pockets.

**A/N**

**HEH… SOME MINOR SHIP TEASING BETWEEN AIDEN AND SYLVIE GOING ON HERE. HAHAHA! MAN, THIS ONE WILL LET ME HAVE **_**WAY **_**MORE FUN WITH SOME OF THIS STUFF THAN I COULD WITH KAI. **_**WAY **_**MORE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aiden the Hunter

Disclaimer: As I have said, I won nothing from Code Geass. I do own any OCs that show up.

**Chapter 4: Black Knight**

"Seitama huh?" Aiden mumbled as a news broadcast stating that Cornelia was surrounding the ghetto.

"What now?" X.X. asked, plopping down next to him, her new jacket draped over her shoulders.

"Cornelia must be trying to draw out Zero. I'm making a guess, but she must be trying to replicate the conditions at Shinjuku. Zero displayed a flair for the dramatic, and I'm positive she'll find some way to exploit that." Aiden stated as he turned off the TV.

"You seem to have already analyzed Zero from a few brief encounters and know his personal flaws." X.X. muttered.

"I have. That mask may hide his face, but it doesn't hide his personality. But flaws can also be used as strengths X.X., if used correctly." Aiden stated as he pulled out his computer, "If he plays his cards correctly, he could take those flaws and use them to his advantage later on."

"Oh really now? And what will you do about his geass? I don't even know how he got it." X.X. stated.

"Then there must be someone else with your abilities. So, for now, I can't trust him. And, if absolutely necessary, I'll use my own geass on him… And kill him." Aiden stated.

"My, you certainly have things planned." X.X. mused.

"Like I said, it will only be if absolutely necessary. The main problem will be getting his mask off and making sure he doesn't use his geass on me. I've done some analysis over my geass and have figured out its strengths and limitations: Its effective range is about two hundred and fifty meters, and since the data is optical I can use reflections to go past that if needed. The victim will have a short vision, about ten to fifteen seconds or shorter, detailing what they desire most at the time, though said vision could seem to last for months or years since the nervous system is affected. Possible damage caused by that will make them forget what they saw after a short amount of time, but it'll be enough for me to do what I have to." Aiden stated.

"Well, you've only had your power for a short time, and after one use you know all that?" X.X. asked.

"I ran a few tests on some nobles I didn't particularly like. It also showed me I can only use this power on the person once, but, if my plan is to keep them distracted so I can go in for a kill it's not a problem." Aiden added.

"Haha. I'd say you and Zero may be on par with your analysis skills from what we've seen." X.X. chuckled.

"It's a simple matter of knowing your opponent. If you go into battle with no knowledge of who you're fighting than all your weapons will prove useless." Aiden added, looking at his dresser when his phone went off, picking it up. "Ohgi? Hello?"

"_Aiden? We've got a call from Zero." _Ohgi stated.

"Alright then, what's happening?" Aiden asked.

(The next day)

"Now where did Zero get this?" X.X. asked as they approached a large vehicle that was in a hidden spot.

"Guess we'll find out." Aiden stated as he lowered his hood when the door opened and Ohgi looked around.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Zero stated, and when Aiden came in after KAllen, he spotted Zero on the couch.

"Impressive." Aiden mused as X.X. looked around.

"As of now this place will be our hideout." Zero added.

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked as the others filed in.

"Yes, we're comrades after all." Zero clarified.

"Holy cow! So what is this huh?" Minami marveled.

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked Zero.

"I'd like to know that as well." Aiden added, crossing his arms.

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges my requests." Zero stated.

"You… asked for it? Just like that?" Ohgi asked in surprise. _More like used his geass to get it. _Aiden thought, seeing through the blatant, but well crafted, lie.

"Don't worry. No strings attached." Zero added.

"It's huge! Check it out it's got a second story!" Yoshida chuckled.

"On the other hand, no one will suspect us in something like this!" Kallen marveled.

"Yeah. Convenient." Aiden mumbled. _I get the feeling that Aiden doesn't trust me. But maybe that's a good thing. If I can convince him thoroughly, I'll have yet another valuable asset. Not only is he a skilled combatant like Kallen, C.C. mentioned something about the possibility of him possessing a geass, and I can make full use of that. _Lelouch thought from under his mask, looking Aiden in the eye, then looking at X.X. It couldn't be a coincidence that the girl with Aiden stuck by his side at all times. She seemed a bit more lenient and less on the emotionless side, but she seemed similar to C.C. from what Lelouch could tell.

"It's even got a TV." Minami said as he sat down and turned the TV on, a news broadcast showing.

"_How are things looking at the scene!?" _a broadcaster asked another who was in front of a large building out on a lake.

"Wait a second…" Aiden muttered, looking at the screen closely.

"What's this?" Kallen wondered as she looked at the screen.

"_I'm here in front of the Lake Tawaguchi convention hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front." _The female news broadcaster reported.

"What's happening?" Ohgi asked as everyone's eyes widened except for X.X.'s.

"…_members of the Sakuradite Allocation meeting, including Chairman James were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees." _The broadcaster continued, and the image changed to footage of the hostages.

"That's…!" Aiden gasped when he saw Milly, Nina, and Shirley among the hostages. _That's right! They were going there for a short vacation! Man this is not good! _He thought.

"Aiden aren't those students…?" X.X. asked.

"Yeah. They are. I never thought the JLF would do anything like this." Aiden grumbled, crossing his arms. _If only… no… my power wouldn't be able to solve this. If anything, Zero's geass would be far more effective in this situation. _He thought.

"_The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the Naoto Function…" _the broadcaster continued.

"Kusakabe!? So then the JLF is involved with this." Aiden muttered as the broadcaster went on with a description of Sakuradite and its value to the world, along with the importance of the area they were at. "Does that mean Kusakabe is attempting to take control of the reserves?"

"So they made their move?" Sugiyama muttered.

"They're easily the biggest anti Britannian force in Japan, and now there prides hurt." Ohgi stated.

"Because of us?" Yosida asked.

"Maybe." Ohgi responded.

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that. Either way they're going to wind up dead." Tamaki muttered.

"It may have something to do with the fact of what happened to Clovis. If anything, Kusukabe may be making a smart ploy, but there are far too many variables he didn't consider, _especially _since Cornelia is involved." Aiden stated.

"Excellent analysis." Zero chuckled, and all eyes turned to him. "Aiden is correct, the amount of variables here are something Kusukabe hasn't considered. Cornelia is the type of person who would willingly sacrifice a few lives if necessary, and if it comes down to it, that's exactly what she'll do."

"But it will only be as a last resort. She'd try to find a way to solve the hostage situation _before _attacking. If that doesn't work, then the hotel will come down, along with everyone inside if they aren't fast enough." Aiden added, everyone else letting out shocked gasps. _Interesting, Aiden is far more analytical than I expected. He's never faced Cornelia himself, yet he knows exactly what she'll do. He will be of great use to me and my plans. Though it does make me wonder why he wasn't already planning the attack during Shinjuku. _Lelouch thought as the rebels got to moving around boxes. _And furthermore, the girl is an even more interesting case. If Aiden really does possess a geass, than she must've been the one to give it to him. Now, I just have to find out what his power is and see how I can make use of it. _Lelouch continued as he kept eyes on the broadcast in a separate room.

"So, any reason's for you to start trusting Zero yet?" X.X. asked as she placed another box down.

"None so far. I get the feeling he was trying to get a read on me and you. We'll just have to see how things play out today." Aiden replied.

"Aiden, X.X." Ohgi said as he approached the two.

"What's up?" Aiden asked, noticing the box he was holding.

"Zero said these were to be passed out." Ohgi stated, palcing the box infront of them, and Aiden then noticed the others were holding what looked like uniforms. Aiden's look shifted to slight curiosity, and he pulled out a black and grey jacket like the ones the others had.

"Odd. Uniforms when we're just a resistance group." Aiden mused as he found the rest of the outfit, seeing what would fit him, X.X. doing the same.

"Well, Zero apparently has a different outlook." Ohgi stated.

"I'm sure he does." Aiden chuckled as he went to go get changed.

(Lake Tawaguchi/ Night)

"So, what do you think the plan is?" X.X. asked Aiden as they sat in the back of the stolen news van.

"He's probably going to use the hostages to his own advantage, make this some grand stage for our debut." Aiden muttered as he adjusted the visor that was over his eyes. "But first off, he needs to get to the hotel without Cornelia pulling anything. He killed Clovis, no doubt she's out for revenge." He added as everyone else started muttering.

"What do you think Aiden? Do you think we should trust Zero?" Inoue asked him.

"I believe that actions speak louder than words. I haven't placed my trust in Zero yet, but, when he pulled off the rescue of Kururugi, I was surprised. A man who can pull off something like that will earn my respect, but not my trust. That's to be decided later and by our own decisions." Aiden stated.

"Kallen, have you ever seen Aiden act like this?" Ohgi asked her.

"Not in a long time. But I know that when he does act like this, he's expecting the worst." Kallen stated as they started moving again. Aiden kept his face stoic as he looked out the front as they moved across the bridge. _Stage one is cleared, what next Zero? _He thought as they stopped.

"Aide, could you come with me?" Zero asked as he stepped out.

"What for?" Aiden asked.

"Just for negotiations. We may need to get forceful, and I heard of a certain ability you have." Zero stated as they started walking. _Does he know about my geass? Maybe… whoever gave him his is like X.X. and can sense others with geass power, so it would make sense… but… when? _Aiden thought.

"Alright, but only for that." Aiden stated.

"Understood." Zero nodded. _Good, with Aiden and his geass along with mine the effect should double. I'm unaware of the nature of his ability, but whatever it is it's bound to prove useful if called for. _Lelouch thought as they made their way up to Kusakabe. _Maybe there's a way I can extend how long the vision keeps the target at bay? If I can, than I could buy s enough time to get the hostages out. _Aiden thought, _unless Zero uses his own geass, but then again, if he doesn't know about mine, he must've planned ahead. _

"You have no intention of joining me?" Zero asked Kusakabe. Aiden was waiting by the door, and a JLF guard had their gun trained on him.

"Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us. Disrespectful not to." Kusakabe demanded.

"I understand, but before I do, I'd like to ask you something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by action?" Zero asked, and he gave Aiden a short nod.

"Gain attention. I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet." Kusakabe stated.

"How stale." Zero stated, "You people are obsolete, there's no saving you."

"What!? Why you arrogant…!" a JLF soldier yelled.

"Explain what you mean by that Zero." Kusakabe asked demanded calmly. Zero nodded to Aiden again, and a slit on his mask moved aside while Aiden removed his visor.

"See what your mind wants to." Aiden whispered, and the soldiers facing him fell into a daze, only to be shot down by the ones Zero was controlling, who then shot themselves. The door busted open, and Zero shot the soldier who opened it in the arm as Aiden slipped his visor back on and moved near him, one of the JLF soldier's rifles in his hands.

"Calm yourselves." Zero stated as the soldier fell to the ground.

"Zero." Euphemia breathed out

"The colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was. Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners, you haven't changed. Aiden, meet up with the others and proceed to take the hostages out of here." Zero ordered.

"Then what?" Aidena sked as he moved out the doorway.

"You know the plan." Zero added. Aiden nodded with a small smirk, slinging the rifle over his shoulder and walking off as he passed the others, who were keeping the other JLF members at gunpoint.

"So, I presume it worked?" Ohgi asked Aiden.

"Like a charm." Aiden chuckled.

(Outside/ On the water)

Aiden stood beside X.X. as always, waiting for Zero to start up witht heir set up braodcats.

"I'm surprised that that plan of his worked so well. Not only did we get all the hostages out, but took care of the JLF as well." X.X. chuckled.

"You seem to enjoy this type of thing." Aiden mused.

"It keeps things interesting." X.X. replied.

"My dear Briatnnians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Zero stated, and then the lights revealed the rest of the group behind Zero. "People, fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! We, are the Black Knights! We of the Black Knights with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they immercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished! Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field. But neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" Zero declared. _Knights who bear judgment on the world huh? Zero, once again, your actions have spoken as loud as your words. But even still, I cannot place my trust in you, not until I can make sure I know what I'm dealing with. I won't hesitate to kill you if the need arises, but if not, then I think we may just be able to take down the dragon that is Britannia. _Aiden thought, a smirk on his face. _Let the game begin._

(Afterwards)

Zero and Aiden walked along the short coastline after the events of the night.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Aiden asked when they stopped.

"Yes. It's about your power. I'm rather curious as to what it does. Was that a paralyzing effect it had on those soldiers?" Zeroa sked.

"No. It caused their minds to make them see the thing they wanted most. Though I'm not sure what it is they saw." Aiden replied.

"Hmm." Zero hummed.

"Well, what about yours? I assume you also possess this power?" Aiden asked. _Should I reveal it? If I'm going to earn his trust, I may have to. Hopefully, I won't need to reveal my identity to him. _Lelouch thought.

"Mine compels people to follow any order I give, no matter what it is." Zero stated.

"So, that's why tose JLF soldiers killed each other." Aiden muttered.

"Yes. Aiden, seeing as how you and I are the only ones who possess this power, what say we make a partnership?" Zero asked, holding his hand out to Aiden.

"I thought becoming a Black Knight already did that?" Aiden asked warily.

"This is different. Considering we know of this when the others do not, then that puts us in a ceratin position." Zero stated.

"You're forgetting X.X. and whoever gave you your own geass." Aiden stated.

"Well, seeing as how thye are our accomplices they'll have to join in. Isn't that right, X.X.?" Zeroa sked as the blue haired girl walked over.

"I'm not surprised you knew I was here." X.X. stated.

"So, do you agree? If you do, then you'll both be two of my closest allies." Zero stated.

"Don't expect things to come easily Zero. I'll hep to the best of my ability, but that's all I can do." Aiden stated.

"I understand. Well then, let's return to the others. We'll need to start discussing out next move." Zero stated.

"Time to start building the Black Knights reputation." Aiden said with a nod.

**A/N**

**NOTHING… TO… SAY. PLANNING FOR EVENTUALITIES…**


	5. Chapter 5

Aiden the Hunter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass except the OCs.

**Chapter 5: A promise to be kept**

Aiden snored soundly on his palette, out cold. X.X. sighed as the white haired boy slept. Two weeks after the Lake Kawaguchi event, and the nightly excursions of the Black Knights was catching up to him. Every night, they typically went and raided ware houses selling a drug known as Refrain that caused the user to think they were back in the past, and the quantities it was being distributed in was baffling, and the corrupt business men handling said shipments were as bad as they come. Aiden by far was being worked, seeing as how he was practically the secret weapon Zero had, what with his geass and all, Zero worked him harder than most, especially when it came to analyzing it. But Zero wasn't the only one who was analyzing someone, because Aiden wasn't taking any risks with the man and was analyzing him just as much, so they were on even ground.

"Aiden, don't you need to go to school today?" X.X. asked. Aiden shoved his face into his pillow with a grumble.

"I'll have plenty of time." Aiden muttered, "Besides, I have a valid excuse."

"You mean a blatant lie?" X.X. chuckled.

"I play the part convincingly enough." Aiden muttered as he pushed himself up, flopping over, the blanket exposing his bare chest somewhat.

"Either way, the secret will get out soon enough." X.X. mumbled.

"Not if I'm careful enough." Aiden stated as he stood up and got dressed in his uniform. "Stay low will you?"

"I may go out into the city, but I'll make sure Nanaya doesn't see me." X.X. stated, referencing the maid who looked after the twins.

"Make sure of that. It's hard enough making sure she doesn't notice I'm using a palette." Aiden chuckled as he picked up his bag and opened the door, "And please, no surprises today." He muttered.

(Ashford)

Aiden had dozed off on his desk after classes, finding his concentration levels slipping, and his head had fallen onto his arms behind his textbook. Sylvie chuckled a little at the sight since she was right behind him.

"Now to just gently… carefully… squeeze your nose…" she whispered as she moved and stretched her arm out, squeezing Aiden's nose shut.

"BWAGH ARGH! Knightmares! Wolves! Wolves piloting Knightmares!" Aiden shouted as he bolted upright.

"Ggh… pfft… HAHAHAHA! Wolves piloting Knightmares!? Where the heck did that come from!?" Sylvie laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"SYLVIE!? Why the heck did you do that!?" Aiden shouted.

"I'm sorry… you were just so vulnerable! I couldn't help it!" Sylvie giggled, one eye open as she caught her breath.

"Sylvie did you prank Aiden?" Shirley asked, rolling her eyes in amusement as Aiden rubbed his nose.

"Guessing by her laugh and what Aiden yelled, yep." RIvalz chuckled.

"Does she always do that?' Aiden mumbld as Sylvie leaned on his desk.

"Only when Lelouch doesn't notice. I swear, he frets over me and Nunnally like there's nothing we can do." Sylvie sighed, "Besides, he can sleep through anything if he wants to."

"Seriously?" Aiden asked, looking over at Lelouch, who was facing the window.

"Yeah. He sleeps through classes a lot. Almost half of them now. I wonder what he does at night. He'll just… disappear without a trace and come back just as mysteriously." Sylvie shrugged. _Disappears? Would that mean… no… I can't jump to that. Kallen almost did, but she said that wasn't him. Still, Zero doesn't nearly have all my trust, and I can't help but see some similarities between him and Lelouch. Heh, sometimes I'm too analytical for my own good, now I'm assuming a friend's Zero. What's gotten into me? _Aiden thought as he leaned back, his arms folded behind his head.

"Anyway Aids, you did remember that Arthurs welcoming party's today, right?" Sylvie snickered, a smirk on her face.

"Crap." Aiden muttered since he completely forgot.

"Oh, so you didn't remember? Alright, let's go!" Sylvie laughed as she grabbed Aiden by the wrist and dragged him off, making a beeline for the Student Council room.

"Hey hold on Sylvie! Who said I even wanted to get trussed up for that anyway! WHOA!' Aiden yelped as Sylvie threw him into the council room, and Aiden landed flat on his stomach, "Man you've got an arm…" he muttered as he pushed himself up.

"Thank you. Okay Milly, I brought him." Sylvie chuckled as Rivalz stuck Aiden into a chair, tying his arms behind his back.

"HEY! What am I, your hostage!?" Aiden yelped.

"You're not the only one." Lelouch muttered.

"They got you too huh?" Aiden sighed.

"Yep." Lelouch sighed a Shirley continued to paint his face, and both captive boys struggled to get free.

"Man Sylvie, you had this planned all along didn't you!?" Aiden snapped as he tried to avoid the brush with the blue face paint Sylvie was using on him, and Sylvie was already dressed in her own cat costume.

"Sit still for five seconds will you!?" Sylvie huffed as she planted herself on Aiden's lap to stop him from struggling, and Aiden's face immediately flushed. "There. Now be a good boy and stop moving while I finish this."

"Will you get off!?" Aiden yelped as his face reddened further.

"Man, I didn't know Aiden could get so flustered." Milly laughed.

"Just goes to show he's not good with girls." RIvalz chuckled.

"And I guess Sylvie likes exploiting that!" Suzaku laughed as he helped restrain Lelouch.

"WHAT!?" Lelouch yelled, snapping his head around, "Sylvie what are you doing!?"

"Painting Aiden's face what's it look like?" Sylvie stated in an annoyed tone at her brother, placing her hands on her hips.

"It looks like you're doing something I wouldn't allow!" Lelouch yelled as he tried to jerk himself out of his chair, about ready to throw Aiden out the window, though the white haired boy was dead silent, his face redder than a beet, along with being rigid as a board.

"Since when were you in charge of my life Lelouch? I'm just making sure he can't move around unlike you." Sylvie chuckled as she went back to working on her previous task.

"She does have a point Lulu, at least Aiden's not struggling as much as you anymore." Shirley stated.

"I still don't approve of it! And just why isn't he doing anything about it?" Lelouch objected.

"He did tell her to get off." Rivalz pointed out.

"And I chose not to listen. Done." Sylvie giggled as she moved back and turned Aiden towards everyone, and he had a similar pattern to Lelouch on his face, except it was a light blue that almost matched his eyes. "Doesn't he just look adorable?"

"Shut. Up." Aiden grumbled, looking down so he could obscure his face. _Why do people love playing off my insecurities? Especially that one? _He thought miserably as Kallen walked in and looked at the little fiasco. "Nice to see you decided to show up." Aiden grumbled.

"Good meow-ning!" Milly said as Kallen walked in, a confused look on her face at what she was seeing.

"Good… morning I guess?" Kallen replied, causing all the others who were dressed up to turn to her, "What is all this?" she asked.

"Whaddya mean, didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur." Rivalz explained.

"Sounds like fun." Kallen said.

"While classes are postponed we might as well have some fun." Milly stated.

"I set some stuff aside for you. Over here, to make up for all my getting upset before. Take your pick." Shirley said, pointing to the costume rack.

"What!? Me!?" Kallen gasped.

"She doesn't need a costume." Lelouch said.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"You're already wearin' a mask right?" Lelouch asked in return. _Just how much does he really know? Or is Lelouch just making a joke? _Aiden thought.

"You really are a riot you know that?" Kallen replied in a snarky manner, "You oughta be on television."

"What do you think Ms. TV Star?" Rivalz asked Shirley.

"Oh, I thought she meant Lelouch." Suzaku said.

"I'm pretty sure she did Suzaku." Aiden sighed, "Now can someone please untie me?" he muttered under his breath.

"Nope." Sylvie giggled playfully, and Aiden shot her a glare.

"Would you quit joking about that? The whole thing is a huge pain in the butt!" Shirley retorted, "We've been hounded with questions day and night! Even in the bath!"

"We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week." Milly grumbled.

"Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either!" Rivalz asked.

"That's the price of friendship! The romance of the Three Kingdoms! It matters not that we were born apart, upon this day we die as one!" MIlly stated. _That's rather dark. _Aiden thought.

"Is that your idea of a love quote?' Rivalz asked.

"If I go down then we all do!" Milly said playfully.

"That's a little dark. Right Suzaku?" Rivalz asked, seeing the other teen was starting to tear up.

"I'm glad, that we could all be together again, you know, like this?" Suzaku said, covering his eyes to hide his tears.

"Come on!" Rivalz stated, jumping over Lelouch, "We're supposed to be unwinding here!" he added as he tripped Suzaku, bringing out laughs from everyone.

"That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku though." Shirley stated.

"Yeah, though once in a while you just want him to get a clue, ya know?" Milly added.

"Sorry about that." Suzaku said as Rivalz squished his face between his hands.

"Oh you love it putty cat!" Rivalz teased, causing another chorus of laughter.

"So, now can I be released from captivity?" Aiden asked.

"Not until we finish up here!" Sylvie chuckled, a smirk on her face.

"You're kidding me…" Aiden sighed. _Kind of odd to think I helped save these guys. For all my hate towards Britannia, I just can't bring myself to bring that down on them. True, they all happen to be full blooded unlike Kallen and I, but because I'm a half blood, I can only bring myself to hate the empire and its ruler. Maybe… maybe I'm not really hateful or Britannian's themselves, just what they do with the power they have… that's why I'm so mixed up right now, because they don't abuse any sort of power they may have over Eleven's like Suzaku. I don't know… _he thought with a sigh.

(Pendragon Estate)

Aiden finished wiping off the paint on his face, making sure none was left.

"Master Aiden!" Nanaya called out.

"Coming!" Aiden said as he opened the door, leaving his school jacket on the hook. Aiden went down the satirs and turned to see Nanaya briefly. The girl wasn't much older than Aiden, and her hair was stark black and tied into a bun in conjunction with her maid uniform.

"You have a friend here sir." Nanaya stated, moving her arm out.

"Sylvie!?" Aiden gasped.

"Hey Aids! Milly asked me to come give you something." Sylvie said with a smile and a wave.

"Where would you like me to show her master?" Nanaya asked.

"I'll take her to the study Nanaya." Aiden said. Nanaya nodded and walked off with her hands folded. "Man, when will she learn she doesn't have to refer to me as 'Master'?" he sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Sylvie asked as she closed the door behind her, her bag behind her back.

"Nanaya's an Eleven I saved from some thugs a few years ago after the Occupation." Aiden stated as they started walking, "Her parent's had died during the attacks, and some idiot nobles thought it would be fun to beat her up because she's an Eleven. And as you can guess…"

"You saw it and jumped in?" Sylvie asked.

"Precisely. I don't like seeing people suffer because of who they are. Ever since then, she's felt obligated to stay here and act as our servant, though I disagreed immensely." Aiden sighed as he opened the study door.

"Sounds like she feels like she hasn't paid off her debt to you." Sylvie asked as she sat at the table.

"There was never a debt to repay. Anyway, what did Milly ask you to give me?" Aiden asked as he sat acorss from Sylvie, wanting to change the subject.

"This." Sylvie stated as she laid down an envelope. "These are your transcripts from before middle school. Milly went to give Kallen hers."

"So, I guess Katarina and mine's secret is out, that we're really Britannian/Eleven half-breeds?" Aiden asked as he looked at the papers.

"I don't really care about descent Aiden. It doesn't matter to me. After all, I've known Suzaku since we were ten." Sylvie pointed out.

"Good point." Aiden chuckled as he put the pen he'd been using down. "So, is that it?" Aiden asked.

"Actually… remember what I wanted to tell… back up on the roof during Prince Clovis' funeral?" Sylvie asked, her hands bunching up the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah, you said you couldn't word it right, and I said just tell me when you're ready." Aiden said with a nod, folding his arms on the table. _This is it, I can't back out now… _Sylvie thought, taking in a breath.

"You see… Lelouch, Nunnally and I are really… we're really… Um... You see we're really exiled members of the royal Britannian family!" Sylvie spat out quickly. _WHAT!? This whole time… three members of the royal family have been right under my nose!? _Aiden thought in surprise.

"Sylvie… why would you tell me this?" Aiden said, almost speechless.

"Because… because I trust you Aiden. You're one of the few people who know about this… I… I felt I had to tell you. Lelouch would've never let me come if he knew I was planning to tell you. He'd have made sure we never saw each other again for the sake of guarding that secret." Sylvie said, nervousness showing through. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _Aiden sighed as he scooted over and placed his right hand on Sylvie's hands, and the girl blushed, looking up at him.

"Sylvie… I never really thought about anyone trusting me with a secret like this." Aiden said in as honest a tone he could muster. _If I let this slip… Zero will surely kill all three the first chance he gets. I can't let him do that. Even if they are royals… they're my friends. Even if I am a member of the Black Knights, I can't risk their safety. _He thought.

"Truth be told, the other royal family members think we died during the Occupation… They were wrong… dead wrong. It's why Lelouch isn't a fan of Britannia. He hates that we were abandoned like that… after what happened to Nunnally when our mother died…" Sylvie stated, her hands clenching Aiden's hand tighter as she started to cry. Aiden sighed again.

"Just… why did you want to tell me this Sylvie? How can you trust me that much? What if… what if I turned traitor and sold you guys out to the rebels?" Aiden muttered.

"Because, I know you won't do that Aiden. You're not that kind of person. In the short time we've known each other… I've seen a lot of what you're like from what you've said and done… and that told me I could trust you with this…" Sylvie said through the falling tears. Aiden pulled the girl close and let her cry into his shoulder, "I've wanted to get that out for so long… Thank you Aiden… this means a lot to me."

"No problem Sylvie. I promise, I won't let anyone else know." Aiden said. _I better keep to my word. Zero may act like I'm a resourceful member of the Black Knights… but why do I feel like I'm a pawn in his game? K-1… that designation along with Kallen's Q-1… chess pieces… he's comparing our skills to chess pieces… _Aiden thought as Sylvie stopped crying and moved back, wiping her nose off slightly.

"Sorry about that Aids… I normally never break down like that…" Sylvie said, embarrassed. Aiden smiled a little.

"I guess we can say we're even now, what with what you did back at school to keep me still." He chuckled. Sylvie giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But don't let Lelouch find out about this. He'd run you over with a steam roller if he found out about this." Sylvie giggled.

"That sounds like Lelouch." Aiden chuckled. Sylvie nodded. "Want me to walk ya' home?" Aiden asked as they left the study.

"No… Lelouch would probably kill you if that happened. Then again, he'd kill you for doing anything with me without his prior knowledge." Sylvie chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so. It was funny to see him lose his cool today though." Aiden chuckled as he opened the door for her. "See ya' tomorrow if I'm feeling alright."

"Right." Sylvie nodded as she walked out to the car that was waiting, waving back to Aiden. Aiden waved back and shut the door.

"How long have you been listening?" he asked X.X.

"Long enough. So, that girls a Britannian royal… are you going to tell Zero?" she asked.

"No. She, Lelouch, and Nunnally are good friends. I could never betray Sylvie's trust like that… if I did… I don't think I'd ever be able to face any of them again…" Aiden growled, his hands curling repeatedly.

"You're too soft. If they are royals, why not kill them? It'll make our job easier." X.X. muttered as she leaned on a rail.

"They were exiled and the other royals believe they're dead. There's no point. And you better keep quiet about this, or I'll severe our contract." Aiden threatened.

"You know you can't do that. And killing me wouldn't do anything since I'll just come back." X.X. said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Again: We _are not _telling Zero or anyone else. This is a secret I'm keeping. Like I said… I'd never be able to face Sylvie again if I did…" He grumbled, walking up the stairs. X.X. sighed.

"That girl loves him, doesn't she?' X.X. asked aloud when Aiden was gone. "Jealous? Why would you suggest that? We're just accomplices, I don't have any feelings for him." She added in reply to whoever she must've been talking to. "No… don't even start suggesting it again. The last time you did that I ignored you for a month." She sighed, looking up towards where Aiden had walked off too, "But maybe you have a point about the girl… Whatever… We're done talking about this." X.X. growled as she went to go relax in the study.

**A/N**

**PHEEOO. MAN, THIS DID NOT TAKE LONG AT ALL. HEHEHE….**


	6. Chapter 6

Aiden the Hunter

Disclaimer: See previous chapters for proof I own nothing from Code Geass.

**Chapter 6: Warzone: Narita**

Aiden leaned back on the crate he was by as everyone else awed at the new Burai's that the Black Knights had received along with the Guren MKII and another one that had yet to be shown, though it was certainly there.

"You seem rather out of focus." X.X. stated as she peered out from around the corner.

"You know perfectly well why." Aiden scoffed as he adjusted his sleeves, rolling them up slightly.

"Hmph. I still think you should inform Zero." X.X. replied.

"And I told you I won't. When I make a promise like that I keep it. No matter what. Betraying a person's trust is lower than I would ever dare go." Aiden replied.

"That's a respectful quality." Zero said as he approached the two.

"It's a personal thing." Aiden replied simply.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't make you tell me." Zero replied. _If I feel like it. True, you know of my geass, but could you make sure I don't use it on you Aiden? Since you're not willing to tell me after X.X. suggested you do, then I suppose it's pretty important. _

"Sorry Zero, but I can't trust that you'll stick to that." Aiden stated as he stood up straight. _Not with that geass of yours. Even if I wouldn't remember, you would still know, and that would be just as bad._

"Understandable. Any way's, you remember that other Knightmare that hasn't been taken out of its container yet?" Zero said with a nod.

"Yeah. Everyone's wondering just what it is." Aiden nodded. Zero threw him a Knightmare key, and Aiden caught it with a quick swipe from his left hand. The key was shaped like a wing with and it was colored blue with white edging.

"See for yourself." Zero sad as he walked to the front of the crate Aiden was leaning on and pressed a few buttons on the keypad.

"So, you were leaning on it the whole time." X.X. chuckled, and Aiden shot her an annoyed look as the crate opened up, revealing a blue Knightmare somewhat similar to the Guren, but with obvious differences, especially with the fact the left arm was similar to the Guren's right, just with three fingers instead of five.

"Is this a variation of the Guren?" Aiden asked, crossing his arms, the key for the Knightmare clinking in his grip.

"It's a prototype for the production model called the Gekka. This pre-production model was made to test how it could perform, though the head scientist apparently went a little too far and made it only slightly less powerful than the Guren. And apparently the slightly isn't all that much. They said there was a difference of only five percent in their energy outputs." Zero explained.

"Talk about super prototypes. First that damned white Knightmare, the Guren, and now this. When are production Knightmares ever going to be able to stand a chance against anything new?" Aiden said jokingly. "But, jokes aside, do you honestly think I can pilot this thing?"

"I don't think, I know. From what I saw at Shinjuku you're just as good a pilot as Kallen." Zero stated.

"You were the one giving orders. I just followed them." Aiden stated.

"And yet you were never noticed once by the enemy until the end. Modesty is a good trait, but from now on, you'll have to combat the enemy in your own way. I'll still give orders, but only the enemies' location. The rest is up to you Aiden." Zero added.

"Well, guess I'll have to start thinking. But you're talking like we're going to get into a battle soon. What do you have planned?" Aiden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You could say we're going hiking this weekend." Zero stated.

"Is that some form of a joke?" Aiden asked.

(Narita)

"And now I see he wasn't joking." Aiden sighed as he scanned the manual for his Gekka as he followed the convoy in it, his right hand on the controls.

"_I find that rather funny now that I see what he meant." _X.X. chuckled from her Burai behind him.

"Shut up. You know that things gonna have a hard time keeping up with me right? I ran a diagnostics check, and this thing puts Sutherlands, and hell, _Gloucesters _if I'm right, to shame." Aiden replied.

"_You talk like we're actually going to be in a fight!" _Tamaki chuckled.

"Dammit. Why the hell do I always forget the radios on? Anyway, I'm just staying open minded. I mean, my Knightmare and Kallen's have a weaponized _arm _for crying out loud." Aiden replied.

"_That's a good point." _Tamaki replied. "_But hey, why doesn't Zero just use the radio in his Burai?" _he asked, referencing how scouts were being sent signals instead of Zero just telling them where to go next.

"_What do ya' suppose he meant when he said hiking?" _Inoue asked.

"_Uh… military training right?" _Yoshida asked.

"_With Zero in another location?" _Tamaki replied.

"_Maybe we'll dig a hot spring?" _Another pilot asked. Aiden sighed and rolled his eyes. _Yeah, like we'd do that. _He thought.

"_Is that why we brought those excavators? If so then I'm all for it!" _another different pilot chuckled.

"_Kallen, you heard anything about this?" _Tamaki asked.

"_Hmm? I haven't." _Kallen replied.

"_You Ohgi?" _Tamaki continued.

"_Nope, not a word." _Ohgi replied.

"_Then what about you Aiden? You and Zero have been awful chummy since Lake Kawaguchi, so you must know something!" _Tamaki asked the teen.

"Sorry Tamaki, I don't." Aiden replied. _He's not using his radio so he can't be detected. Like that Intel Zero showed me said, Cornelia's going to be attacking the JLF here. _Aiden thought, _I'm still a little unsettled by the fact it was from a Britannian. Probably some kind of wackjob newscaster wanting to make Zero some sort everlasting symbol of sorts. _He finished, shutting his manual and stowing it back into its compartment, placing his left hand on the other control stick. _Guess we're in for something huge._

(Summit)

"So, what do you think Zero plans to do?" X.X. asked from atop her Burai.

"He's probably going to use the Guren's radiant wave surger to blow the waterline through the excavators, which'll cause a mudslide and therefore separate Cornelia from the rest of her forces. I still worry that we'll have one hitch in this plan." Aiden replied, the still air giving him a sense of calm.

"And what would that hitch be Aiden?" X.X. asked, leaning on her left hand.

"That white Knightmare. Granted, I feel the Guren and Gekka together would be more than a match for it." Aiden stated, looking up when he heard what sounded like gunships. "Well, I guess Cornelia's making her move." He chuckled as Tamaki started yelling.

"What the hell, you've gotta be kidding Zero!" he yelled, shooting around. _Always the complainer. _Aiden thought with an eye roll. "Those troops coming in have the whole area surrounded! There's no way out!"

"We've already been cut off. Our only chance of surviving no is to fight!" Zero stated.

"What!? We can't fight the Britannians!" Inoue gasped.

"So let me get this straight, we're surrounded and you want us to fight!?" Tamaki shouted.

"We'd be going against Cornelia's forces! They're…" Sugiyama started.

"I believe that's Zero's point Sugiyama. We're going against _Cornelia. _Think about it for a second. Why would Zero want usto fight Cornelia now?" Aiden stated in an almost bored tone.

"Aiden, don't tell me you're actually supporting this!?" Ohgi gasped.

"I never said I was supporting anything." Aiden growled.

"Aiden's question holds a valid reason, and here is its answer. It would take a miracle for us to pull this off. Messiah's have to perform miracles to get acknowledged. Therefore we have to produce our own miracle don't we?" Zero stated.

"Now look, pullin' this off isn't gonna be cheap! The price could be our lives!" Tamaki retorted. "I knew it was insane to make you our leader! It should be me!" he added, pulling his gun off his shoulder, but Zero pulled out his pistol faster, but instead of firing, he flipped it around.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me then shoot me! Someone? Anyone?' Zero demanded. Aiden chuckled lightly as everyone got collective looks of awe except for him and X.X.

"Why are you smiling?" X.X. asked.

"You know well enough. Everyone who didn't believe it at first just realized we _can't _get out of here without Zero. Sure, maybe I could do that, but I'm not a leader." Aiden replied.

"What's wrong? Challenge me and try to take me down." Zero stated.

"Alright fine, do what you want." Tamaki said, looking away.

"We acknowledge you as our leader Zero." Sugiyama added.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it." Zero replied.

"How much should I bet he's smirking underneath that mask?" Aiden asked X.X.

"I'm pretty sure he is." The girl replied as everyone moved to their positions and Knightmares.

"I wonder how badly the JLF is being beaten." Aiden mused.

"Probably more then we know."X.X. replied.

"Well, it is Britannia's finest combatant they have to face. I wouldn't be surprised if they become desperate." Aiden chuckled, running a last minute system's check before leaning forward and closing the cockpit, the head unit rising

"Right! All preparations have been completed! Black Knights, prepare to move out!" Zero ordered, "We the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain! Per my instructions you will charge en masse down to point three! And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second princess of Britannia! Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren MKII!" afterwards, Kallen set her radient wave surger onto one of the excavators.

"Output confirmed. Wave surger levels ready and holding." Kallen said. Aiden watched carefully to see what would happen.

"I've got a prototype version, so if hers works, than I should be fine. Hopefully." He muttered.

"Activating gauntlet now!" Kallen yelled, and a bright red light shot out from the palm of the surger. The light faded after a second, and everything was still. Aiden tightened his grip on his controls, and when the ground burst open in front of Kallen, Aiden chuckled.

"Now that's power. Man… if both of us had done that… just imagine how much more destructive that would've been." He awed.

"_K1, stick to the trees at our side until you feel ready to reveal yourself. Show me why your nicknames The Hunter." _Zero ordered.

"Will do!" Aiden replied as he sped off into the trees, trailing Zero's group until they encountered several Sutherlands. Aiden couldn't hear from where he was, but he was positive the Sutherlands were from the Pureblood faction judging by the red shoulder plates. _Its Britannian's like that who would never accept people like me and Kat. _He thought as he watched the lead Sutherland get blasted apart by Kallen's wave surger, the cockpit ejecting at the last possible second.

"It's not likely he'll survive." He chuckled as he drew the Revolving Chain Sword on the Gekka's left hip, dashing forwards to the other Sutherlands and slashing two of them with two quick moves through the trees behind them and back.

"What the hell was that!?" Viletta yelled as the one of the others behind her forced to eject as their Knightmares exploded, the other not so lucky.

"Come out you mongrel!" Kewell yelled.

"I'm right here!" Aiden yelled as he slammed his wave surger into the head of Kewell's Sutherland, slamming it down to the ground.

"Damn Eleven!" Kewell yelled, trying to take a shot, only for his Sutherlands arm to be pinned down by the RBS.

"Good night Britannian!" Aiden yelled as he activated the wave surger, pulling back just before the Sutherland exploding, the flames wreathing the ground around the Gekka.

"Now there's two!?" Viletta gasped as she opened fire on the Gekka, only for Kallen to rush forward and slam her wave surger into her Sutherlands chest unit. "Dammit!" Viletta yelled as she ejected to avoid suffering the same fate as Jeremiah and Kewell.

"Alright, Guren MKII move to planned point! K1, follow and use the same strategy as before. We'll break through the rest of their line and take Cornelia!" Zero ordered.

"On it!" Aiden and Kallen responded at the same time, dashing through the trees. Aiden followed a serpentine pattern out of habit, stopping at the ridge where he could remain hidden and overlook the gorger where Kallen was.

"Now, for Cornelia to show up." Aiden muttered, the only sound he could hear being the whirr of the Gekka's yggdrasil drive and the background niose of the fighting. When Cornelia did finally show, a small smirk found its way onto his face. "Now, if I planned this correctly, that white Knightmare will show up at some point. I wonder if Zero managed to think of that." He chuckled. Aiden watched the exchange between the two, a little surprised that Cornelia could evade the much faster and more agile Guren, even if it wasn't for long. By the time Zero showed up and both arms of Cornelia's Gloucester were gone, a quick rumble let Aiden know just what he'd expected. "Exactly as planned." He chuckled as he dashed down and cut one of Cornelia's Slash Harkens out of the air when she aimed at Zero, the one he hadn't hit, destroying the left arm and Zero's Burai.

"What! Another one!?" Cornelia gasped.

"Heh, didn't expect this, huh?" Aiden chuckled. _That swing was a bit too early. _He thought.

"Viceroy!" Suzaku yelled as he slammed the Guren to the side and dashed forward, blocking the Gekka's blade with his shield.

"Ha! You're forgetting the left arm!" Aiden scoffed as he shot the other arm forward, but the Lancelot shot up before it hit. "Kallen we'll never beat that thing one on one! We need to take him together!" Aiden yelled.

"_Right!" _Kallen replied, and the two rushed the Lancelot. Suzaku dodged the collective strike, but just barely, leading the two out of the gorge to give Cornelia time.

"Brilliant, Aiden knew when and where to come in, almost like he expected that white Knightmare to show up. But then… Did he actually consider something I hadn't!? He did… and he was perfectly right to expect that thing." Lelouch muttered as he kept moving. "Seems he put in all the variables that he knew could occur. Hmph, still makes me wonder why he's not a strategist."

"Come on, is that all you got!?" Aiden yelled as he swatted aside another one of the Lancelot's Slash Harkens, Kallen obliterating the other. The two pressed their assault, dashing forward at once in an attempt to clamp down on Suzaku, or coming from different directions, but Suzaku was lucky enough to be able to dodge, though just barely.

"Man, if this keeps up much longer I'm done for!" Suzaku growled as he blocked the chain sword with his MVS, the two spinning around. Aiden moved back, and Kallen rushed forward again. This time, SUzaku managed to get the Guren's back to the cliff, though he lost an MVS in the process. Desperate, he fired a shot from his VARIS, only for the extremely close ranged shot to be blocked, though the force caused a bit of the ground to grumble, and the Guren plummeted down below.

"Kallen!" Aiden shouted as he dashed down, stopping along with Ohgi and Tamaki.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ohgi asked.

"I am." Kallen replied.

"Your wave surgers busted. We'll need to get that repaired quickly." Aiden muttered.

"_All Black Knights, move to your escape points! This has become a war of attrition! Retreat!" _Zero ordered.

"Why's he calling in a retreat? Hmm… I won't question it now. X.X., what's your status?" Aiden muttered as he followed the other three, storing his blade.

"_I'm fine. Not like they'd be able to kill me anyway." _X.X. replied.

"Good point." Aiden said with a nod.

"_SO, did your little hitch show up like you thought?" _X.X. asked.

"Just as planned. To be honest, I don't think Zero even considered that possibility. Strange considering just what that thing does. It's always at the big battles." Aiden muttered.

"_You'll have plenty of time to think it over later." _X.X. stated.

"You've also got a good point." Aiden chuckled.

(Black Knights retreat point)

Aiden let out a sigh and looked over the treetops at the sunset as he leaned back on the right leg of the Gekaa as the others cheered, X.X. leaning on the left side.

"So, our first victory. We've managed to thrash Britannia, but the JLF was used as a way to retreat. Hmph, underhanded, that's what that was." Aiden muttered.

"Wouldn't you have done the same?" X.X. asked.

"I'm a soldier. It's not my place to retreat while an ally, no matter how indirect, is being used as a distraction. I fight, not run." Aiden replied.

"And yet you attacked from the trees when your enemies didn't notice you. That's also underhanded." X.X. stated.

"Guerilla tactics aren't quite so." Aiden replied, "I just make a good use of them. Hmm… I just realized something." He chuckled.

"And what's that?" X.X. asked.

"That I beat Kallen in amount of enemies we beat. Three to two. Ha! I win." Aiden chuckled.

"I feel like you're comparing it to a game." X.X. muttered.

"When we were younger, Kallen and I always had this little rivalry. We were always trying to one up each other, often to hilarious results. This just brought up some fond memories, that's it." Aiden chucked.

"So, it _reminded _you of an old game you'd play together?" X.X. asked.

"Well, yeah, don't you ever remember stuff like that?" Aiden asked, looking back at X.X.

"No… I never… had a life like that." X.X. muttered, looking away.

"I can guess it has to do with your nightmares does it?" Aiden asked, seeing as how X.X. seemed to have one at least twice a week. Though that also reminded Aiden of the time she had one and had decided to crawl onto his palette. The thought almost made Aiden blush like he had that time, but he kept his cool.

"Yes. Things were never normal for me… you could say…" X.X. replied.

"Look, you don't have to tell me now. If the subject makes you uncomfortable I won't bring it up again. It's your choice if you want me to know or not." Aiden stated.

"Thank you." X.X. said with a nod, letting out a relieved sigh. Aiden smiled a bit, turning back to looking at the sunset before they had to move out. _Wonder how everyone else is doing? _He thought, his thoughts drifting to his friends at Ashford, completely unaware that one was closer then he thought, and that he'd just fought the other.

**A/N**

***TWITCHING EYE* GAGH! MAN THIS TOOK FOREVER! BUT DONE IN A DAY TO, SO I GUESS IT'S NOT THAT BAD. MAN, I HAD THIS IDEA FOR WHEN THIS GETS INTO R2, BUT I SHALL NEVER REVEAL IT TILL THAT HAPPENS! OF COURSE.**


End file.
